Texts From Rolivia - Drabble Edition
by SunflowersAndHoney
Summary: Series of drabbles/one-shots based off of 'textsfromrolivia' over on tumblr!


_Texts From Rolivia - Drabble Edition_

 _Author: SunflowersAndHoney_

 _Rating: K+_

 _Summary: Drabble inspired by a post by [_ _ **textsfromrolivia**_ _] over on tumblr. "(618): She calls me Shortcake and bites my ear. I'm FINE with being the secret lesbian lover."_

* * *

"Night, Liv. See ya, Monday."

"Night, Carisi." Liv replied and shut the door behind him and Fin, locking it. She turned back to her living room and prepared herself for the cleanup process. She could hear glasses clinking gently against one another as Rollins, who'd offered to stay and assist, began tidying up.

"Tonight was fun, huh?" Amanda asked.

Olivia started on the dessert plates, moving from place setting to place setting, stacking them atop one another. "Yeah, it was. I like having you guys over. It feels good not to talk about work."

"That's for sure."

The pair started towards the kitchen together. Rollins placed the wine glasses into the sink. Turning, she miscalculated how close Olivia had been, and nearly collided with the tall brunette. The blonde's reflexes caught the opposite edge of the plates that were threatening to fall from Olivia's hands.

"Whoa." She took them completely into her own and placed them in the sink.

"I think I've had a bit too much to drink." Liv joked.

"I haven't," teased Amanda. It was a poor attempt at a sobriety joke, but Olivia chuckled anyway. The shorter detective rested her hip against the counter and crossed her arms over her chest.

Pushing a strand of hair behind her ear, only for it to fall back into place, Olivia mentioned, "Well, at least one of us should walk into the office tomorrow without a hangover."

"You'll be fine." Rollins checked her wristwatch. "Ooh, but not if we don't get any sleep."

Olivia glanced at the clock over Amanda's head and nodded. "You're right. I'll leave these for tomorrow."

While Rollins headed towards the front door, Olivia clearly had other plans.

"Where are you going?"

"Uh, home."

Olivia shook her head, slightly. "Not tonight, Shortcake."

"Not home, then?" Amanda tried again.

Olivia grabbed her hand and led the blonde to her room, shutting off the front lights as they went.

* * *

"Seriously? Yachting, again? It's September." Olivia asked of ADA Barba.

He smirked, raising an eyebrow. "Jealous?"

"Hardly." The brunette detective pushed her hands into her pockets and leaned against his desk. Rollins, who'd tagged along, looked back and forth between the Hispanic ADA and her partner.

"What's going on?"

"I need a warrant."

"For?"

"Steven Vinowski. Convicted sex offender. We think he's running a child pornography ring."

"Think? I need a little more than a thought to get you a warrant."

"TARU found an IP address hidden in a pixel file that came from a computer at his office."

"Now, that's more than a thought."

Amanda watched the two like a ping-pong match, unable to get a word in, edgewise.

"How soon can I get that warrant?"

"Give me an hour."

* * *

"Fin, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

She sat with her partner and confidante at a bar and grill at a table that gave them a great view of the entire restaurant. They were celebrating with a victory dinner, having placed Steven Vinowski in lockup not three hours ago.

"Do you think Liv and Barba are… you know?" Amanda made a small motion with her hands as if to tell Fin to draw his own conclusions.

Fin gave her a look. "What? Sleeping together?"

Rollins gave a half-shrug in response.

"I don't know. Barba always seemed like he swung Ken's way, if you know what I mean."

Still, Rollins remained quiet.

"I mean, dude wears pink polos and sweaters around his neck." He took a swig of his iced tea. "That's all I'm saying."

"I guess."

"Besides, I thought you and Liv were," it was his turn to make a gesture with his hands, "you know."

Her eyes widened, and Fin laughed.

"I'm a detective, Amanda. I detect shit. And I detect that you're a little jealous, so just admit it."

"She calls me Shortcake and bites my ear, I'm _fine_ with being the secret lesbian lover-."

"But?"

"But nothing. It's kinda hot knowing that I'm the reason she makes noises that have the neighbors-."

"Spare me the details. I would rather keep thinking of Liv as a saintly mother."

Rollins grinned, her eyebrow cocky mischievously. "Hmm. A saint. That sounds like a good role-playing scenario."

"You're sick, Shortcake." Fin teased.

And Rollins could only laugh.


End file.
